A number of collapsible signs have been previously proposed. For example it has been proposed to provide a sign having a Y-shaped frame with a pair of inclined frame members used to support a flexible sheet between them. These signs, however, because they are supported from a single support post, tend to be easily tipped over and the unusual shape of the sign is not satisfactory for some applications. Other portable collapsible signs have additional problems. Some are only partially collapsible, others lack adequate support for the display surface or require a display surface formed from a special material such as a plastic composition which is not readily available.
In view of these and other deficiencies of the prior art it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved collapsible sign and more particularly a portable sign which is low in cost, rugged in construction, reliable in operation and which can be collapsed to a small size for transportation and storage. A further object is to provide a collapsible sign that can be used for a variety of purposes, as by real estate agents to serve as a FOR SALE sign suited for temporary placement in front of a home or building to indicate that the building is for sale or to indicate the direction of a home for sale. For such applications the invention provides a lightweight and inexpensive FOR SALE sign that can be easily carried under one arm and in practice weighs about five pounds. Several such signs can be easily stored in a collapsed form in an automobile trunk and easily and quickly erected when the salesman arrives at the property. They are particularly appreciated by a salesperson who is small in stature and is not used to carrying and installing the heavy and bulky FOR SALE and OPEN HOUSE signs that are now in common use.
Other more detailed and specific objects of the present invention will be apparent in view of the following specification which sets forth by way of example but a few of the various forms of the invention within the scope of the appended claims.